


Whole Again

by emmycall



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmycall/pseuds/emmycall
Summary: Amy, Sarah, and Lilly - the oldest three of the six siblings- feel like they won't benefit from their move to La Push.Amy, an avid smoker and book reader, just wants to graduate her senior year and leave her cramped house.Sarah- an unknown pyromaniac and known Debbie Downer- only seems to have one thing on her mind (like every other sixteen year old).And Lilly is just so done with change.





	1. New Beginning

"I have to pee." Lilly whispered.

"Can't you wait another hour?" Lilly's older sister, Sarah, sneered.

"Sarah shut up!" Their eldest sister, Amy, whispered harshly; the seats in front of her were quiet, the toddler and infant were finally asleep.

"We'll pull over at the gas station, you three can get out." Their mom whispered as she handed them forty, Amy knew to put thirty on gas.

Sarah rolled her eyes, Lilly sighed in relief and Amy whispered a yes ma'am.

"I'll pay off the gas, while Lilly goes to the bathroom, and Sarah takes forever to find the chips and drinks she wants." Amy told them as they got off the van, Lilly running to the gas station.

She slammed into the bathroom door only to realize it needed a key. She looked up the isles to the cash register where a muscular man was engrossed in a book. She sprinted to the older man and asked rapidly if she could have the keys. He looked up and froze.

"Excuse me, mister, can I have the key to the bathroom. I really need to go." Lilly whimpered. The man only stared and Lilly stared back. She felt funny, a good funny. She cocked her head to the side and the man was removed from his trance, rapdily handing her the key and she did a quick wobble to the bathroom.

And now as she narrowly missed peeing her pants, she realized that the man had stared at her like her dog, Rex, looks at her when she scratches him behind the ears. She giggled at that thought and bounded out the bathroom, only slipping once at the entrance.

"And will you look at that Lilly's out the bathroom and you still haven't chosen a drink." Amy huffed. Sarah rolled her eyes as she scanned the wide selection of drinks. Lilly does her usual, bugles and Dr. Pepper.

"I want to pay." Lilly yelled.

"Lilly! No yelling in public." Amy scolded. Sarah snickered as she shoved her younger sister forward, finally deciding on coke.

"Pay the man Lilly." Sarah said grudgingly as Amy handed her the money.

The man seemed to not be able to speak as he scanned their items and put them in the bag for them, his hands shook between each item that he bagged.

"Are you a mute?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly!" Sarah and Amy cried. Lilly flinched and apologized.

The man laughed and shook his head. "It's fine, this book just hit me with a surprise." He said as he flashed his pearly teeth at them. Sarah and Amy ate up the lie, Lilly seemed to know better.

Sarah's cheeks turned red, Amy rolled her eyes, and Lilly smiled brightly back at him. She gave the right change and skipped off to the van where her parents were waiting.

Another ten minutes later and they had finally arrived to the old home. Even with just the moon as their only light source, they could see that the house was rundown and old.

"It needs a paint job," Lilly whispered as she leaned in.

"More like it needs to be bulldozed." Sarah said as she leaned in as well. Amy pushed her sisters away and made them get out of the van.

Their dad was waiting outside as he pulled his wife and two sleeping children into a hug. As soon as he let go he was greeted by his three eldest daughters.

"Dad! I haven't seen you in forever!" Lilly not so whispered.

"Missed you guys, come on let's go inside, it's pretty chilly out." Amy's goosebumps agreed with her father and they followed suit into their new home.

Lilly was glad that her room had two windows in it so Sarah and her wouldn't fight over window sides, Sarah agreed. And Amy was glad that this time she didn't have to share a room with little Ty and Emily and. . .

Well, she pushed that thought out of the way.

"Daddy, can I finish my chips?" Sarah asked her father who nodded and let the girls take in the average sized kitchen while he caught up with his wife. Lilly carried the ecstatic dog in her sweatshirt, feeding him a bugle every now and then.

"Okay guys here's the thing, this year needs to be a whole lot better than last year. No more tantrums." Amy stared at Lilly who tried hiding behind her bugles.

"No more talking back." That one was clearly directed at the sixteen year old of the group, Sarah.

"And most of all, no fighting in school, understood?" Amy finished, clearly directing the last comment at both of them.

Lilly looked to her right and then back to the left to her sister with wide eyes and nodded in unision with Sarah.

"This is my final year in high school, don't ruin it." Amy said as she kissed each sister on the head and went to find their bedroom.

And just because Sarah felt like being mad she said: "Quit looking to your right, someone'll think you have an imaginary friend, or that you're retarded or something." Lilly slugged her and ran to find her room, ready to cry to her big sister.

Embry Call had stared at the spot where his imprint had been standing. Baffled that he had imprinted, elated really.

"Em' where'd you guys move the jerk- what's with the face?" His packmate, Jared, had asked.

"I don't know. One second there's the sound of a person running in, the next well, wow."

Jared laughed and clapped Embry's back.

"I me-ean not like- she's young, you can tell, she must be tall for her age probably 12 or something but I. . . I don't know."

"Know who she is?" Jared asked as he walked up and down the isles of the cramped gas station.

"Lilly. Lilly Black."

"You mean Jacob's cousin? Man you're screwed." Jared swerved away from his pack brother's hand and took his change and food and walked off.

Embry just sat there, looking at the spot his imprint had been.


	2. New People

From the first hour of waking up in her new home, Amy took note that Sarah liked to watch their older neighbor (he's like fifty ew ) work on his lawn, there was no way Lilly was going to be waking up to face reality anytime soon, and that Rex clearly loved Lilly more than her.

Not wanting to disrupt her peeping tom of a sister or wake up Rex and Lilly, Amy got up from the bed that she shared with Lilly and tip toed her way out the door. Pocketing a small red and white box in her sweats as she shut the door.

She held her breath and listened for her parents breathing. Amy figured they were sleeping and made her way to the kitchen and out the back, to the woods, to have a smoke.

Breathing in with relief she looked around the thick forest and noticed a boulder cracked in half. Wondering how a boulder, twice her height, could be broken clean in half, she began to inspect it.

She sat on the half that lay down and found that it was the perfect place to smoke.

She smoked her first cigarete greedily, savoring her first alone time in weeks. Lilly was starting to get too clingy lately, and Amy knew she would have to do something about it- and quick. She started on her second cigarette and honed in on her other problematic sister. She would also have to do something about Sarah who was too desperate for male attention. If she let her out of her sight for just a second she knew she would be an aunt by the time she turned 18. Maybe she could find one of those chasity belts-

The sound of a twig snapping in the forest caused her to snap out of her thoughts and look around. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears as she tried not to think about what could be out there.

Something brown flew though the woods causing her to screech and drop her cigarette.

"Fucking deer." Amy grumpled as she picked up her cigarette and put it out against the rock, deciding that the deer was her cue to stop smoking.

However, she most certainly was not going to stop her alone time over some stupid deer going the wrong way.

For the first thirteen years of Lilly's life, she had grown accostumed to going to sleep and waking up with her better half. The past year and a half without her had been a painful one, and Rex seemed to catch on. Rex was a brown cockapoo with thick curly hair. The dog was just small enough for Lilly to carry, but just big enough to smother her in her sleep.

That's just Rex's way of showing he loves you! Amy would say. Although true, Lilly was sure that Rex was trying to kill her.

Lilly managed to shove Rex off, causing him to wake and fuss over his favorite owner.

Sarah became a more of a cat person each time she saw Rex attack her sister with kisses and his atrocious breath.

Amy made sure all her siblings were dressed properly while her mother finished cooking up the lasagna. Amy had almost given up on trying to dress a squirming Ty, while carry Emily; but for once Sarah decided to be useful and managed to wrangle him into a shirt and pants.

"Sarah it's cold outside and there's gonna be more than just family at the gathering, so you better put a sweater or something to cover your boobs!"

"Yeah, they're practically falling out of your shirt." Lilly agreed. Sarah answered by rolling her eyes (putting Ty in Lilly's arms) before going to her room to change.

"Do we have to walk to Uncle Billy's house? 'Cuz if we do I'm not carrying Ty." Lilly whined.

"Come on Lils it's only, like, five houses down, plus mom and dad can carry Ty and Emily."

"Or! Dad can carry me."

"You do realize that you're fifteen, right?" Lilly only shrugs in response.

"Here take Ty, I'm gonna go with dad." and before Amy can even open her mouth to protest, she is carring two squirmy infants as her little sister runs away.

Amy had been right (she's always right Sarah and Lilly would grumble), their uncle Billy's house was only five houses down. The only problem was the houses in La Push always seemed to be too spaced out, and the girls were too damn lazy.

The last time the girls had seen their Uncle Billy and his kids, Ty had been only a few month, Emily hadn't even existed, and they had been attending a funeral; the whole Black family is doing their damn best to gloss over the details of the last time they saw each other. But its hard not to mention how much they all have changed since the last time they saw each other when there's a new baby to coo at, Lilly grew eight inches, and (their once scrawny) cousin looks like he's jacked up on steroids and all he does is lift weights (And babes! Jacob had added causing Lilly to gag).

"You guys are late!" Uncle Billy exclaimed as he sat Lilly on his lap and hugged his brother.

There was too many people to greet. There was the Clearwaters; a mom, a daughter, and a son, the Ateara's; a mother, a son, and a daughter(Ms Ateara's son is so checking you out Sarah had teased Amy), the Uley's; a husband and a wife with a baby on the way(If you don't quit staring her husband is so gonna beat you Lilly had whispered to Sarah at one point), the Camerons; a young wife and husband with a new born, and last was Embry Call, the man who had been at the gas station.

That's the only name that Lilly had remembered. Embry, a weird name for a weird(a compliment in Lilly's eyes) person.


End file.
